You Broke My Cup
by Last.one.02
Summary: Some Annie/Liam fluff, includes a visit from Debbie and Ryan, Naomi in panic and Annie's unluck by breaking his Star Wars cup. Part of Picture Perfect series.


10th July 2013

„Liam," Annie said softly.

She stood by the couch, where her fiancé was peacefully sleeping. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and she took a small sip.

"Liam," Annie said a little louder.

He groaned and turned, so his back was turned to Annie. She carefully placed coffee on the table and looked at Liam for a moment.

"Liam, get up," she said loudly and shook him.

"5 more minutes," Liam said through sleep and placed pillow over his head.

"My mother's coming and you will be up and ready to face her. I don't wanna give her another reason to hate you," Annie said firmly.

"She already dislikes me, so me sleeping on the couch can't make things worse," Liam said.

Annie just shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest.

"If you're not getting up, you'll be sleeping on this couch for a month," Annie threatened.

"Hey," Liam protested.

He opened one eye, then other and finally both to look at Annie, standing there mad at him.

"I'm already sleeping on couch a lot," Liam said.

"By choice," Annie snapped.

"Didn't want to disrupt your sleep or scare you," Liam reasoned. Once she freaked out, when Liam came home from bar and tried to snuggle with her. Since then he decided to sleep on couch, when he comes home from bar.

"How sweet of you," Annie was being sarcastic.

Liam made a face.

"Now get your ass off this couch, shower and we're off to party," Annie ordered.

She took a pillow from him and started hitting him with that.

"Stop it," Liam protested.

Annie kept on hitting him with the pillow. One quick movement and Liam grabbed Annie. Before Annie could react she was pinned between couch and Liam.

"Who's on top now, Miss Wilson?" Liam teased.

Annie's response was muffled as Liam chose to kiss her. She threw away the pillow, which was followed by a cracking sound – she hit the coffee cup.

They broke the kiss, looking at the mess on the floor.

"You broke my cup," Liam said in disbelief.

"Sorry," Annie said, but didn't look apologetic at all.

"It's my Star Wars cup," Liam said, still in shock.

"I'm sorry Liam. I'll get you a new one," Annie said sincerely.

Liam just looked at her, deciding if he should mad or not. Annie was biting her lower lip and looked at him, waiting for a reaction. As he looked at her, he knew, he couldn't stay mad for long, but it was a good reason to make her do what he wants.

"You better make it up to me," Liam demanded.

"Oh, you already are up," Annie said mischievously, feeling his member pressing hard against her lower abdomen.

Liam lowered his lips to hers and she immediately responded. She wrapped one hand around his neck and the moved to his bare back pulling him closer to her. His hands were winded in her long curly hair.

"Maybe if we got married, your mother would like me better," Liam said between kisses.

"I don't wanna talk about my mother right now," Annie said and pulled him back to her.

He struggled with her shirt and with a little help from her, he managed to throw it over his head to the floor. The rest of her clothing followed along with his boxers.

They both teased each other for some time, but when it was no longer enough Liam pushed her hands away from him and entered her in one quick motion. She dragged her nails on his back and took a sharp intake of breath after crying out, closing her eyes as she adjusted to him.

She felt her stomach tightening as she bit her lip, but involuntary moan escaped her mouth. She held onto him. Their bodies were fit perfectly together. His hands gripped her shoulders and his breath was heavy and hot on her neck.

"Annie," he groaned. He was becoming restless, wanting to know if it was okay for him to move.

After a moment he felt her nodding on his shoulder. His lips found hers as he started moving, slow at first, but quickly escalating. She picked up his tempo and their bodies moved together looking for a release.

Muffled moans and grunts escaped as they went on. When she couldn't hold it anymore, she broke the kiss and screamed his name as she came crashing. Her nails dig deep in his skin. Liam tightened his grip on her back and pulled her shaking body tightly to him, his lips fell to her neck, sucking as he chased her climax and reaching his own.

He might have screamed her name too loud, but he didn't care, one of the benefits of living alone. Liam felt Annie's body go limb in his arms before he collapsed on top of her burying his face in the crook of her neck, while her hands found his hair.

He stayed like this for a moment before pulling out and flipping them over, so he won't be crushing Annie with his weight. Annie groaned at the movement.

"You still have to get up," Annie said at her fiancé.

"Now, I am awake," Liam said with a smile.

Annie playfully smacked his shoulder, kissed his jaw and attempted to get up. Liam stopped her by wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her mouth to his. He kissed her slowly, passionately, but possessively.

They were interrupted, when Annie's phone started to ring. She broke away and took her phone from the coffee table.

"Yeah," She said to the phone.

Liam started kissing her neck as his mouth seemed to be not available.

"Sure," Annie said, trying not to moan.

He sucked the skin on her neck, probably leaving a mark.

"No, everything's okay," Annie said to the phone and pulled away from Liam. She placed her free hand over his mouth to stop him from

"No, Mom, you won't be interrupting," Annie said to the phone.

"Bye," she said after a moment of silence.

Annie placed the phone back on the table and turned to Liam, who looked innocent. She removed her hand from his mouth and glared at him.

"I hate you," she declared and got up.

Liam just looked at her, he loved, when Annie was angry. She took her clothes from the floor and put on her bra and panties, then pulled t-shirt over her head and slipped into her jeans. Then she threw Liam his boxers and left without a word.

He put on his boxers and got up.

Annie returned with mop and wordlessly cleaned the mess she had made. As she returned to the table Liam caught her by the waist. He tilted her head so their eyes met.

"You can't hate me, you broke my mug," he said sheepishly.

"I don't. Go shower, my mother just landed she'll be here in less than an hour," she said seriously.

Liam kissed the corner of her mouth and left her alone in the living room.

***90210***

"…the Eiffel tower was so amazing, and when Ryan got down on one knee, it was simply amazing. After my divorce I was sure I'd never get married again, but now it feels so right," Debbie finished talking about Ryan's proposal and upcoming wedding.

"That's great mom," Annie said, happy for her mother.

"Congratulations," Liam said.

Debbie and Ryan thanked politely.

Debbie and Ryan were sitting on chairs across the couch, where Annie and Liam were. Liam and Annie had space between them, since Annie hadn't told her mother about the relationship yet. Annie held her hands on her lap, so her ring was not in plain sight; she was still wondering how to bring it up

They had cake and coffee cups on the table between them. So far the day had passed peacefully.

"What have we missed here?" Ryan asked.

"Not much," Liam answered quickly.

"Last time I heard you were heading Paris, what happened?" Debbie asked her daughter.

Liam sensed Annie's discomfort and took her hand and gave her an assuring squeeze.

"I heard about the accident at the concert, Adriana was hurt from what I heard, but tabloids also wrote that Liam was moving to Australia with some girl," Ryan added.

"Well, the accident was pretty bad, but Ade didn't get hurt that bad. Though Navid was disappointed that he had to miss Naomi's concert," Liam said quickly.

"But I guess the accident made us realize, what was really important. Naomi also chose to stay here with Jordan," Annie added.

"Seeing my friends there, some of them hurt made me think. I wanted a fresh start, but I didn't want to lose my friends, so I choose to end my relationship and stay," Liam said.

"And seeing as everything worked out, I cut my tour short, so I can stay here. Silver is sick and she needs her friends," Annie said.

"Let's hope this is for the best," Debbie said.

"I'm sure it is. I guess this was a wake-up call for all of us. Made us realize that we wanted different things for the wrong reasons. After all people are what matter and something like that makes us take another look and in the end I found that there are things I can't live without," Liam said confidently.

He put his hand around Annie resting on her shoulder.

"Oh," Debbie said.

"We're engaged," Annie said and showed her with diamond ring on it.

"Congratulations to you two," Ryan said earnestly.

"Thanks, mister Matthews," Liam said.

"I'm soon your father-in-law, so I think we can use first names," Ryan said seriously.

"Sounds reasonable," Liam agreed.

The silence took over as the front door flew open and Naomi walked straight in.

"Liam!" She shouted.

Naomi looked around and saw the group sitting around the coffee table.

"Oh, hello mrs. Wilson and mr. Matthews, sorry to interrupt, but I need Liam," she said quickly.

Liam and Annie exchanged looks.

"Sure, what's your problem?" Liam asked neutrally, silently hoping to escape from Debbie and Ryan.

"I ordered new couch, but the delivery men decided to dump in behind the gates and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move it. Jordan is in DC doing something, so I need you to move it," She explained quickly.

"Me and Liam will take care of it," Ryan quickly said and stood up.

"Yeah," Liam agreed, he placed a quick kiss on the corner of Annie's mouth and stood up. He followed Ryan and Naomi.

The room was silent for a moment before Debbie cleared her throat.

"Annie, I hope you know what you're doing," Debbie said seriously.

"Yeah, Mom, I love Liam," Annie said confidently.

"You are so young. You can travel and enjoy life, not throw it away," Debbie continued.

Annie gave her mother a serious look before protesting.

"I'm not throwing my life away. I love Liam, I want him," Annie said.

"Okay. I got married at your age and look what happened now. I don't regret it, but I wish I had used the chance I had and enjoyed freedom. I had to give up my career for your father, so I know about getting married young. High school sweethearts usually break up sooner or later," Debbie said.

"Mom, I'm not you. Me and Liam were together for a short period in High school, we're much older and smarter now. I know what I want and I know what Liam wants. We are not you and dad," Annie said seriously.

"I know," Debbie said.

Annie picked up her coffee mug and took a sip.

"Are you pregnant?" Debbie asked after a moment.

"No!" Annie more like shouted than said.

Debbie didn't reply, instead of just took his coffee.

Silence filled the room. After seemingly eternity Debbie's phone rang.

"Yes, Dixon," she answered.

"Right, I'll be on my way," She said and hang up.

Debbie put his phone back in her bag and stood up.

"I promised to meet Dixon," Debbie explained.

"Yeah, say hi to him," Annie said quickly.

"Take care, Annie and believe me, I am very happy for you and Liam," Debbie said.

"Thanks, Mom," Annie said.

She came over and hugged Annie before leaving.

***90210***

"Do you think they have murdered each other already?" Liam asked Ryan.

Ryan looked at his former student from the passenger seat and laughed.

"I don't think it's that bad. Debbie was a little surprised by Annie's book and obviously she's not happy with it, but she loves Annie," Ryan explained.

"Probably isn't very good way to find out your daughter is a prostitute," Liam agreed.

"Is there a good way then?" Ryan asked.

Liam just laughed and shook his head.

"Seems like you have no problem with it and that's what matters," Ryan said seriously.

"Well, I punched the guy," Liam said.

Ryan made a face, but didn't say anything.

"I mean, I don't approve it, but I get why she did it. She had to pay for Dixon's rehab and she had other things going around. She couldn't talk to anyone, only me and Silver knew before the book, so she just kept on digging a hole, but writing about it made it better. I was angry about the book, but guess that was me being selfish, she has helped me a lot and I think by writing the book she helped herself, so she can be free of the demons," Liam said thinking back to the time. Annie's relationship with Patrick was past and they didn't talk about it.

"I'm happy for you two, you always seemed like a good fit. Debbie will come around, like I said it's more about the book than you. She's protective and she is scared that you are using her just like Patterson did. I don't think Debbie ever read the book, but I did and her portrayal of Leo is true, suppose that's you," Ryan went on.

"Yeah, I was Leo," Liam confirmed.

They arrived at Liam's home and got out, only to notice Debbie's rental gone, so Ryan called her fiancé and Liam dropped him off at Dixon's. Finally he got back home and had time alone with Annie, who probably needs a little cheering up.

Annie had already cleaned the room, when Liam arrived. He tossed the keys on the counter and went to Annie, who was sitting couch looking at her laptop screen.

"Naomi's couch in place," Liam announced.

"Good. Mom's with Dixon," Annie replied.

Liam came to sit next to her. He closed the laptop lid and put it on table.

"Mother asked if I was pregnant as if it was a reason for our engagement," Annie filled Liam in on her mother's ideas.

"Don't remember knocking you up," Liam tried to lighten the mood.

"Not funny," Annie mouthed.

Liam looked apologetic.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"Annie, we'll be okay. I don't care what the rest of the world thinks, because I know that I love you and I know that I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. We have survived so much and everything has made me realize how close to losing you I was all along and I will never let you go," Liam said quietly, his voice just above whispering.

"I love you Liam," Annie managed to say.

Liam smiled and kissed her temple. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head, so he could press his lips to hers.

He pushed her backwards on the couch, getting on top of her, his intentions clear.

"Liam," Annie reprimanded him.

"Don't even try to protest, you owe me," Liam said mischievously.

"Huh?" Annie asked in confusion.

"You broke my cup," Liam clarified.

Before she could say anything his lips covered hers again and she didn't protest, because Liam on top of her felt too damn good.

Maybe she should start breaking his things more often…


End file.
